Lightening Veins
by Forgot-to-remember01
Summary: Amaryllis, better known as Amary, didn't expect to find out her father was a Norse God. She also didn't expect his promise to come back take four years for him to fulfill. Thor has a lot to make up for with his dauger all while trying to save her from the clutches of his evil brother, but does she even want to be saved? Loki x OC Dark World didn't happen in this!
1. Prologue

It wasn't ideal, Amary's new living situations. Not that she didn't love Aunt Jane, because she did, but living with her was a bit much. Jane was science obsessed, full of knowledge she for some reason just assumed everyone would want to know. However, Amaryllis Grace Foster did not want to know. Amary was an English and art gal. She's enthralled by Emily Dickinson, Van Gough, and Shakespeare. Einstein? Not her cup of tea.

She used to love hanging out with her aunt, she was quirky and kind and awkward. She used to sit across from Jane, listening to her speak. She didn't understand what was being said and didn't really care, what she loved was the way her aunt spoke. With so much passion and fascination, she drew her niece in. Now, it was just old.

"Jane, I love you, but I have no idea what you're talking about," she groaned. It was dark and she was going on and on to Eric about some storm or stars or God knows what. Jane just waved her off as she continued to stare at the screens with the man that was like a grandfather to Amary.

"I don't either, I just kinda go along with it," Darcy commented.

"I still don't understand why I had to come." Amary whined.

"Because, Ames, now be quiet," Jane ordered.

"Well, can we at least listen to music?" she asked.

"She never let's me turn on music during these things," Darcy grumbled before Jane could even reply. Amary sighed and crossed her arms. She loved looking at stars. She loved daydreaming about cities up in the milky-way, walking among the sparkling wonders. However, the scientific part didn't interest her in the slightest. That was, until she saw the black sky begin to glow blue and make wierd images.

"Holy crud, Jane, look!" Amary sat up and all of a sudden, by Jane's order, Darcy stepped on it.

Amary's body jerked and she gripped the sides of the car as Darcy drove. She had no idea what was going on, what anyone was screaming, she was just trying not to die. She lost her grip for a second and flew into the side of the car, blacking out.

Her head hurt. That's about all the knew at the moment. Her head was pounding and the bright lights that hit her the moment her eyes opened only made it worse. She groaned, quickly squeezing them shut again.

"What happened?" she whined.

"Oh my God, Ames, I'm so sorry," she heard her aunt say. She let her eyelids flutter open as she looked at the guilty woman.

"No worries, Jane, just a bad headache."

"Actually, you have a mild concussion and a fractured wrist." she turned to see a male doctor standing over her.

"How did I fracture my wrist?" she asked.

"When you hit your head you kept going, bent your wrist back when it hit the side," Darcy said.

"But you'll be fine," Eric reminded her.

"Yes, you will be a-okay. We just need to keep you over night to make sure everything stays normal, I would advise drinking lots of fluids. When you get out of here, no working out or any manual labor or anything. Nothing that could worsen the damage." he said.

"Um, excuse me," a nurse walked in, pulling the doctor to the side. After they whispered a bit to each other, he came back.

"Miss Foster, are you sure you don't know the man that you hit?" he asked, turning to Jane. She nodded.

"Positive, why?" she asked.

"Oh my God! Jane, you hit someone?!" Amary exclaimed, instantly wincing. She didn't get more than a glance.

"Blood tests show that he is the father of Amaryllis," he said.

"Okay, one it's Amary, and two, what the heck are you talking about?!" she asked. Jane looked at her niece then back to the doctor and pulled him out of the room.

"Are you absolutley sure?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. We ran his tests through the system to see if we could find any family members, she was the only match," he said.

"My sister never told me who the father was, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't sleep with this crazy person," Jane insisted. The Doctor chuckled slightly.

"Miss Foster, who knows what happened to this man before he ran in front of your van. There are many things that could cause him to act like this," The doctor reminded her. She sighed and ran a hand down her face. What was she going to tell Amary?

"So, are you going to explain?" the blonde asked when her aunt came back into the room. Jane sat on the chair and grabbed her niece's hand.

"First, how are you doing?"

"Slight headache and my wrist is sore. Oh well. Explain." she insisted.

"Ames, I'm not talking about your physical issues, I'm talking about with everything that's going on." Jane said. Amary sighed and slid back down into a laying position.

"Jane, next week it will have been a year since mom died. I'm coping," she said. It wasn't an answer, but Jane knew it was all she was going to get. She ran her hands down her face.

"This man... It seemed like he fell out of the sky or something and in a frenzy, we hit him. When he awoke he was bizarre talking about some bifrost or something, screaming at the sky. Darcy tazered him, we brought him here and the hospital ran his tests through the system trying to find a family member. You were a match to be his daughter," Jane explained. Amary sat up.

"Well we have to talk to him,"

"Amary, he's a crazy homeless guy, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Jane, he's my dad, we have to help him, I want to meet him," Amary begged. Jane sighed and leaned back. She couldn't tell her no. She just couldn't.

"Okay,"

"Don't worry, Amary, we will find him," Jane said as they got back in the van. Thor guy had escaped.

"I still don't know if we should, do you really want your niece around this man," Eric whispered. Jane just climbed into the car. They didn't even make it an inch before they hit Thor, again.

Amary yawned as she walked into the lab. The day before Thor had been knocked out again and slept though the rest of the day and night. She had yet to actually meet her father. Being as tired as she was she walked right past him and to the pantry where she searched for pop tarts. Her pop tarts. Pop tarts in which she didn't share.

"Jane! Where are my pop tarts?!" she exclaimed, now pushing things around in the pantry. The brunette looked over at the strange man and her eyes widened. Thor had just eaten the last poptart from the once full box.

"I can't wait to see this," Darcy grinned. Amary stormed over and saw her father, chocolate crumbs all over the table and his shirt, an empty box in front of him.

"No! You ate all my poptarts?!" she exclaimed, picking up the box and shaking it.

"I so apologize my lady, I did not realize they were yours," he said. She turned to him.

"It says Amary in bold sharpie on it!" she freaked.

"What is an Amary?" he asked.

"Me! My name is Amaryllis, ya know, like the flower?" she asked.

"Oh yes! I saw many of those on my first visit to Midgard. I knew a woman who adored them," he said.

"Yeah," Amary huffed, falling into a chair, "she was my mom," she said, quieter.

"I knew your mother?" he asked, squinting.

"Yeah," she answered, leaning on the table, chin in palm, "apparently you knew her very well." she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Jane groaned.

"This is not how these things are supposed to work. Thor, this is Amaryllis Grace Foster, she's my seventeen year old niece, the daughter of Jenny Foster? I'm assuming you knew her?" Jane questioned.

"You are the descendent of Jenny?" Thor asked, eyes wide.

"And you, according to the Doctor." Amary said.

"You're- you're my daughter?" he asked.

"Supposedly."

There wasn't a lot of conversation after that. A few questions here and there, but nothing much. They didn't get a chance to go further, as SHIELD came and Thor wanted to go get some weird named thing. In all of this, there was no time. No time to get to know him as the crazy began. More Asguardians showed up. Amary had gained proof she was in fact kind of a demi God. She almost lost her father. She didn't. He disappeared with a promise to come back. A promise to come back and take his child back to Asguard where she would meet her family. See her origins. Understand things. But after many months of waiting. He didn't show. Finally, she stopped hoping.


	2. After Credits Scene- Transition

Black combat boots made their way to the Avengers tower. Amary was instantly stopped by a guard.

"Need something?" he asked.

"Yes. A conversation with Mr. Stark." she demanded.

"Sorry, I can't-"

"Send her up," the sound of the billionaire came through the guards walkie talkie. He nodded and allowed the eighteen year old past. She stomped onto an elevator that started without her having to fo a thing, taking her straight to a main floor where none other than Tony Stark stood.

"Amaryllis," he said upon seeing her.

"It's Amary... How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Seriously? I've been sending over Stark tech, took care of your college tuition, hooked you up with all you could even want, you don't think I know who you are?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I'm asking, why, what do you want with me?" she asked.

"You really think your father would come down to New York and leave without making sure you were going to be taken well care of?" Tony asked.

"I don't know my father well enough to know anything. In fact, all I know is that he promised to return and he didn't. Until recently and he didn't even bother to stop by and say hello to the girl that's been waiting for two years." she said.

"Fair enough. Is there something else you wanted?" he asked.

"No. I was around, thought I should get some answers, and I got them." she turned to leave but Tony stopped her.

"Amary, work for me," he said. She turned on her heel.

"What?" she asked.

"You're smart, Amary. Before it was just in the literature category, pretty good tech skills but it seems after that run in with your father, your science skills skyrocketed. That tells me not only are you smart and a quick learner, but you can do whatever you set your mind too. I need someone like that on my team,"

"What would I do?"

"What would you like to do?" he asked. She took a step forward, studying him.

"I want to help the Avengers," she said. He nodded slowly.

"I was hoping you'd say that,"


End file.
